In the event of fire in a high-rise building such as a hotel or office building, it is frequently impossible for occupants to escape by elevator or stairway or to be reached by the extension ladders used by fire departments. The present invention provides an escape system for use in such buildings which is readily accessible to an occupant of the building and easily operated to form an escape ladder extending down the outside of the building to the ground or other place of safety or at least to a level which can be reached by an extension ladder.